Hard Landing
by twinsparadox
Summary: This began as a finale speculation fic and is now a series of one-shots. After the rescue, the road to recovery is never easy. CALZONA, fluff, light-angst, and fun; Reviews are love!
1. Crashing Down

**Hard Landing(1/4)**

**Pairing**: Calzona

**Rating:** T

**Category**: Hurt/Comfort; fluff, light-angst; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH referenced

**Disclaimers: **I make no profit from this little venture. All the bad-assery that is Grey's Anatomy and its characters belongs to Shondaland and ABC.

**Spoilers**: This is bound to be one of MANY post-"Flight," fics to be posted during the hiatus. If you don't want to be spoiled for the finale, come back later when you do ;)

**A/N:** **So what started out as a speculation fic, is now a series of one-shots based on the finale and Arizona's recovery after the team's rescue. This first installment is vastly different than the original posting. I have altered events to coincide with those of the finale. Currently, I have four one-shots planned and they will be in chronological order. However, that could change if the muse strikes. ;) The time frame will be indicated at the beginning of each story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted the first version. I hope you enjoy this new version, and the other one-shots to come. Special thanks to julie_hacking and 55angel55 for the fabulous beta!**

**The song lyrics are taken from the awesome _Nobody Said it Would be Easy, by Cloud Cult_.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_When it all comes crashing down  
Try to understand your meanings  
No one said it would be easy  
This living, it ain't easy_

Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital

72 hours after the crash

Miranda Bailey walked up to the stark hospital room in surgical recovery and knocked quietly on the door. Cradling a babbling Sofia her arms, she pushed the door open to reveal an inert, ashen Arizona Robbins lying in her hospital bed still heavily sedated from the anesthesia. Bailey eyed her from foot to head, zeroing in on Arizona's open fracture. Arizona's wound was clean, partially stitched and was being irrigated. The metal plate affixed to the rod in Arizona's rejoined femur looked as though it was thoroughly supporting the leg.

Bailey noticed that Arizona's normally golden and illustrious blonde hair hung limply around her face, surrounding the scabs and bruises already well on their way to healing. A chest tube sneaked its way out of the neck of her hospital gown, draining the blood and fluid from her lungs. Bailey was pleased to note that the tube was currently free of liquid.

Sitting next to Arizona in a chair pulled as closely to the bed as possible, Callie Torres sat in her navy blue scrubs, bright surgical cap still covering her head. Her attire conveyed without a doubt, the hours of surgery she'd recently endured mending the broken bones of her broken wife. Callie sat rigid and motionless. Her eyes were closed and her head was bent slightly toward the bed. Both of Callie's hands gripped Arizona's arm as it lay by her side.

At the sound of Bailey entering the room, Callie opened her eyes, and seemed to leave the meditative state she had been in. Her eyes were red-rimmed the dark smudges beneath them belying her exhaustion and pain. When she caught sight of her cooing daughter her face cracked into a slow smile as Bailey crossed the room to greet her.

"Hey." Bailey said in a quiet tone, as to not disturb the patient.

"Hi." Callie whispered, standing up and meeting them half way. Sofia instantly started flapping her arms when she saw her Mami. She reached for Callie, her baby smile showing off two new bottom teeth.

"Hi baby girl," Callie replied, taking her daughter in her arms, nuzzling her, and kissing her cheek. "I missed you, sweetheart." She shifted Sofia to her hip and looked down at Bailey.

Callie thought Bailey looked like she felt -drained and heart-broken. Bailey's face revealed evidence of tears, stress, and the weight of one too many burdens from one too many tragedies.

"How did you get Mark to part with her?" Callie asked.

"That son-of-a-Sloan fell asleep with her playing in his lap. She was gumming his IV cord when I walked in to get her."

At Callie's wide-eyed look of alarm Bailey held up a hand. "Don't worry, I just stepped out for a minute and I caught her in time. She was still buckled to the bed rails. What do you take me for, a baby endangerer? That child's been through enough traumas without addin' an accidental overdose or a nose-dive-off-a-hospital-bed to her list."

Callie smiled. "How's Mark?"

"Other than a pain in my ass? Fine. His latest CTs look good."

At Callie's look of relief, Bailey lifted up an envelope in her other hand. "Thought you'd like to see this, too."

Bailey held up the copy of Arizona's latest chest x-ray to the adjacent light. Callie studied it briefly before emotion took over her face. "All clear." She took a moment to absorb that and smiled radiantly. "She's clear."

Bailey nodded and gestured to Arizona. "How's the rest of her doin'?" Callie pivoted back toward her wife. She quietly steeled herself and quickly shifted into orthopedic surgeon mode. Callie knew she couldn't break down about Arizona's injuries, not yet, and not in front of Sofia.

"The surgery went well." Callie said. "Her left femur was fractured in two places, but I was able to place the rod without any difficulty. Her left patella was shattered, and there was a small fracture to her iliac crest on that side, but I was able to stabilize it. There is evidence of…." Callie hesitated and cleared her throat, "…of nerve damage around her S1 and S2 vertebrae. It doesn't look permanent, but I won't know the extent until I can get the head of Neuro at Seattle Pres to take a look at her scans." Bailey nodded.

Callie paused in her recitation, as emotion bloomed heavy in her chest.

Bailey added for her, "And now that we know the pulmonary laceration is contained, she's out of the woods. Literally."

Callie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. After a moment, she continued her summation. "She will need a few more surgeries to repair the patella, and she'll probably need an entire knee replacement down the road but…" Callie let out a shuddered breath, and brushed her hand across Sofia's head seeking comfort in the silky strands. "…but she's gonna be fine." She shifted her gaze from Bailey to Sofia, "Yes she is, your Mama is gonna be just fine."

Bailey sighed and looked toward Sofia, "That's right and I thought a little Sofia therapy could be just the trick to help her Mama wake up. Isn't that right, pretty girl?" she said, pinching her cheek lightly as Sofia giggled at her. "So," Bailey said setting down the pack 'n' play and the diaper bag she'd lugged in next to Callie's chair, "I'll leave you ladies to it."

Bailey gave Callie a small smile before walking over to look down at Arizona. Bailey checked the chest tube and and winked back at Callie. "Still clear," she said.

"Damn fine work, Dr. Bailey." Callie said.

"You're damn right, Dr Torres." Bailey said. She turned attention back to Arizona. She smoothed down one of the adhesives covering the stitches on Arizona's forehead, and brushed her hand across the top of her head. "Wake up soon, Robbins. Your family needs you."

Bailey turned to leave giving Callie's arm a light squeeze before she headed toward the door.

"Where are you off to now?" Callie asked.

Bailey paused. "I'm gonna go check on Derek. I hear he's driving the nurses nuts while Meredith is passed out in the Attendings Lounge."

Callie thought of her Boards protégé, wondering how in the world Grey was making it through right now. "How did anyone manage to get her to sleep?"

"Yang tagged her with a syringe of diazepam." Bailey smirked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I guess forced sedation isn't the worst thing that's happened to her in the last 72 hours." Callie said with austerity.

"Yeah, thought we'd let that one slide." Bailey said. "I'll check in with the three of you later." she said, as she turned to go.

"Bailey." Callie said, stopping Bailey in her tracks.

Bailey turned.

"Thank you." The weight of Callie's tone hit Bailey square in the chest.

Bailey gave her a significant nod, "Yeah well, if you two would stop putting yourselves through windshields and crashing yourselves in planes, you wouldn't have to thank me."

Callie laughed. As Bailey walked out the door, Callie could just hear her mumble, "If I were either of you I would just walk everywhere from now on. Nothing wrong with the two feet God gave you…"

Callie grinned before turning her attention back to the loves of her life.

She and Sofia sat in the chair facing Arizona again and simply watched her. Sofia got excited being so close to her Mama and slapped her hands excitedly on Arizona's arm. "Ma..mama..ma..maa," she babbled and blew bubbles at Arizona.

Callie smiled, and rested the side of her head against her daughter's. "Yeah, that's right. It's Mama. She's asleep right now, but she'll be so happy to see you when she wakes up." Tears pooled in Callie's eyes straight from her heart as she looked from her wife to her daughter. She slowly rocked Sofia back and forth more to comfort herself than her child. "What do you think, baby?" Callie asked Sofia. "Should we read Mama a story?" Sofia looked up at her Mami and flashed her own super magic smile. "I'll take that as a yes," Callie whispered and kissed her daughter's head.

She stood up with Sofia and went to the diaper bag. Inside were the many books Arizona insisted were always packed along with the ever-present wipes, snacks, and diapers. Callie scanned through the selections, which mostly consisted of fun stories starring strong little girls saving the day. When Callie came across the worn copy of Hansel and Gretel among the newer titles, her heart clutched in her chest. It had been Arizona's favorite book when she was a child. Arizona had told Callie that the Colonel would often read it to her and Tim. After a good reading Tim and Arizona, along with Nick, would try to reenact it in their backyard. Arizona insisted that Nick be the witch, because he always teased her, and of course that made him the bad guy. Arizona and Tim would be Gretel and Hansel respectively. Callie smiled, pulled the book out, and made her way back over to the chair with Sofia.

Settling Sofia in her lap, Callie opened the delicate pages and began. "Once upon a time a very poor woodcutter lived in a tiny cottage in the forest with his two children, Hansel and Gretel. His second wife often ill-treated the children and was forever nagging the woodcutter. 'There is not enough food in the house for us all. There are too many mouths to feed! We must get rid of the two brats,'" Callie frowned and glanced up at her sedated wife.

"Arizona, this version better not be evil." she remarked, before starting the story again. "The step mother kept trying to persuade her husband to abandon his children in the forest.'" Callie paused, "Seriously?" Her voice hitched, and she shook her head blowing a raspberry at Sofia. "I guess I should've paid more attention at story time," she mumbled before she continued.

"The stepmother told her husband, 'Take the children miles from home, so far that they can never find their way back!' What? Okay, that's enough." Callie said, closing the book. She cocked her head at Arizona, and pointed her left index finger at her. "Remind me when you wake up, that you and I are going to have a serious conversation about proper fairytales for our daughter." She emphasized the latter with a purse of her lips and slight head tilt from side to side, before she realized her equally sassy partner couldn't rebut. Callie let out a sad, deflated sigh, and focused again on Sofia.

"Anyway, skipping ahead to the bread crumbs…" Sofia clapped her hands together as Callie decided to set the book aside and finish the story with her own flourish. In Callie's version, instead of burning the witch in the oven, Hansel and Gretel got her to change her ways. Instead of kicking his wife out the husband convinced the mean stepmother to get counseling. In the happiest of endings of course, Hansel and Gretel made it back safe and sound following the bread crumb trail all the way. The End.

When she was done with the story she cuddled a sleepy Sofia close, her eyes fixed on Arizona. "That's what your Mama and Daddy and the other brave doctors did too, mi'ja," Callie murmured absently to her daughter. "They left just enough breadcrumbs so we could find them and bring them home. And everyone made it back." Callie sighed deeply and swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "Everyone except for your Aunt Lexie, baby. She wasn't so lucky." Callie let the tears flow a little, but staunched the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. "Someday I'll tell you all about her and how amazing she was."

Glimpsing down at Sofia, she noticed her daughter had fallen asleep. "But right now, how about I put you to bed, huh?" Callie wiped her tears and moved Sofia to her shoulder so she could maneuver a bit with both hands. She unfolded the pack 'n play, set it up next to the foot of Arizona's bed and gently laid Sofia down. As she was tucking a blanket around her sleeping baby, a stir in the hospital bed alerted Callie's senses.

Looking up she saw Arizona's brow knit briefly and her mouth twitch.

"Arizona?" She whispered and walked to her bedside and clutched her hand. "Arizona." She waited a beat more, and watched as Arizona's head moved toward her voice. Callie brushed Arizona's hair off her forehead, and stroked her fingers up and down Arizona's cheek, encouraging her.

Arizona continued to rouse, and Callie tracked her every movement with her eyes. "That's it, baby. C'mon. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes."

At that, Arizona slowly raised her lids and blinked a few times, before she opened them halfway.

"There we go, c'mon!" Callie said, excitement coloring her voice, and taking over her face.

The corners of Arizona's mouth quirked, her eyes were unfocused as they moved to lock on the face of her love. She continued to widen her eyes and blink away the anesthesia until she finally held her eyelids completely open and gazed directly at Callie.

"Hi." Arizona croaked.

"Hi." Callie said, laughing and crying. "Welcome back."

Arizona beamed at Callie for a beat, until a shutter came slowly down over her face. "Wha…where…" She said trying to move.

"No, honey, stay still. You need to stay still." Callie urged.

Arizona looked down at herself and tried to move her arms. Callie gripped Arizona's hand, "No, Arizona, please."

Arizona gripped back and hung on tight. "Callie, what…where am I?" She whispered her voice dry. "Is it really you?" Fear graced her features and made Callie's heart drop to her stomach.

"Yes, it's me. You're okay. You're okay. I promise," Callie chanted, remembering what the psychologist told them to say to the crash survivors when they came out of their respective surgeries. With her other hand, Callie cupped Arizona's cheek. "You're at our hospital and…you've…you've been through a lot, and I'll tell you everything, I promise, but first you need to know, you're safe, you're okay, and I'm right here."

Arizona looked at Callie with alarm, and took stock of her own body. Her breathing started to quicken, as she noticed she was hooked up to multiple IV's and covered in bandages. Luckily, her leg was still out of the range of her vision. The pain, though dulled by the medication, also started to gradually register for Arizona.

"Callie…" She said again, a little more desperately.

"It's alright, Arizona," Callie soothed. "You're okay. I'll explain. Just hold on. Trust me?" Arizona nodded and Callie reached over to the medicine tray standing next to one of Arizona's IV poles and grabbed the cup of ice chips there.

"Want some?" Callie gestured, and Arizona nodded vigorously.

Arizona lifted her head a bit and winced. Callie quickly fed her the little sponge soaked with water and a few chips.

"Yum." Arizona said her voice a little less hoarse. "But, ow." She rested her head back down on her pillow, and hissed through her teeth. "I feel… like hell."

Callie looked at her in compassion and set the cup down. "I would say so. You've…" Callie swallowed against the bile and lump forming in her throat, "You've been through hell. You all have."

Arizona's face became somber as recollections started to dawn on her face. "We were on a plane." She said, and paused. Callie nodded.

"And it...the plane...it…it" Arizona stuttered, eyes glued to Callie's, "It…it crashed."

"Yes." Callie confirmed.

"We never made it Boise…" Arizona continued.

"No." Callie said.

"We were stuck in the woods… and…no one came for us…" Arizona mumbled. "…then there was a helicopter and…"

"We found you." Callie answered. "We found you, and you all made it back to the hospital." Callie said not ready to confess everything yet, not sure exactly what Arizona already knew. "What do you remember?" Callie decided to ask instead.

Arizona's eyes glazed over as more of the memories came back to her. "Smoke." Arizona answered. "There was so much smoke and blood. And so much screaming, Calliope…." Arizona's voice trailed off and then she started to ramble. "Cristina couldn't find her shoe, and Jerry couldn't feel his legs, and…my bone, Calliope, I could see my bone and all I could think about was you." Arizona smiled.

Callie listened to Arizona, keeping her own emotions at bay willing Arizona to continue.

"Meredith and Yang…" Arizona said on a shaky breath, "They couldn't…they couldn't find Derek…but then they did and his hand was…it was…"

"His hand is okay, Arizona. Derek is okay, they are all okay." Callie answered.

"Mark?" Arizona asked panic lacing her tone "Mark!" Arizona said again louder. "What about Mark?"

"Shhh baby, he's fine." Callie continued. "The guy is like a cockroach, remember? It will take more than a plane crash to get him."

Arizona quirked a little smile at that, and then her face crumpled in pain and emotion. "Lexie…." She whispered. "Callie…Lexie…she's…she's gone."

Callie nodded her head and bit her lip against the onslaught of emotion she felt welling up in her body.

Arizona continued. "Mark he….told her… he told her he…. ahhhh." Arizona moaned, closing her eyes. She winced as a wave of pain washed through her body. "Ow. I hurt all over." She breathed out a heavy sigh. "God. My leg, Callie. It's hurt so much," she sobbed as tears started to sting her eyes.

Callie blinked back her own tears. "That's a good thing, Arizona. That it hurts, I mean. It's good."

Arizona studied her wife's face with concern and clutched at her chest. "My chest…Callie…it hurts too…I can't… breathe…I…it hurts."

Callie bit her lip again, and took Arizona's hand into both of hers. Callie pushed the button on the morphine drip to give Arizona some relief, watching as the pain subsided and Arizona's face visibly relaxed.

After a few moments, Arizona's breathing evened out and she looked at Callie with slow blink of the heavily medicated. "That's better. That's much, much better. Thank you." Arizona lifted her head to assess more of her body, and caught sight of the open fracture in her leg.

"Ooh! That's pretty." She winced and laid her head back down. Her glassy eyes became intensely serious as she focused on Callie. "What's my condition?" she asked.

Callie hesitated, but Arizona stared at her with imploring eyes. "Tell me. Please, Calliope," she said, "I don't remember how we got out of there, and I hardly remember anything after the crash. Please. Tell me."

Callie took a deep breath. "When the rescue team found you all, you were unconscious. Cristina and Meredith were weak, but able to brief them about everyone's condition. You, Mark, and Derek were transported out first. You… you stopped breathing in the helicopter but they revived you." Callie faltered but steadied herself.

Arizona gave her a quizzical look, Callie answered. "You suffered an acute pulmonary laceration caused by a broken rib you probably didn't even know you had."

"Ah. That would explain the blood." Arizona murmured absently.

"What blood?" Callie asked.

"In my mouth, on my chin, everywhere… I thought it was just from my facial lacerations. Apparently not." Arizona laughed. "Some doctor, huh?"

"Arizona you were in shock. You all were. It's amazing you even managed to splint your leg."

"It is, huh. I did that myself you know," Arizona said with a grin. "I'm bad ass."

Callie smiled and blinked away tears. "Yeah. You're pretty bad ass."

Arizona became serious again and looked straight into Callie's eyes. "How bad is my leg?" she asked, steadying her own breath, preparing herself.

When Callie didn't give her an answer right away, Arizona repeated herself with more emphasis, "Calliope, how _bad_ is my leg? Just give it to me straight, please."

"Bad." Callie finally said. She took a deep breath and continued, "Your left femur was fractured, and your left patella was crushed. You have some skin lacerations and deep muscle contusions in your right leg that are pretty gnarly to look at, but not serious." Callie swallowed before continued. "I was able to fix most of the bone fractures in your leg except for your left knee. For that, I'll have to go in again."

It was then that Arizona seemed to take in Callie's appearance in conjunction with her words. "Wait, you did my surgery?" Arizona inquired. "They let you?"

"Yes." Callie answered. "When you all arrived, it was all hands on deck. Everyone probably worked on you at some point. Once Bailey stabilized the hemothorax, your leg became top priority. Besides, do you seriously think I would let anyone else touch those beautiful bones of yours? Not a chance." Callie added to lighten the mood a bit.

Arizona smiled lazily, the morphine making her appear more sleepy and peaceful by the minute. "Well, I'm gonna be just fine then." She murmured. "I have the best Ortho God in the world working on me." Arizona grinned and blinked slowly.

"I don't know about the world," Callie replied smiling, "but maybe the West Coast." Callie winked and let a sexy smirk play over her face, allowing their easy flirtatious banter to soothe her for a brief moment. "With some work, and some major PT, you should be able to make a full recovery."

"'Course imma gonna make a full recov'ry…" Arizona said her words slurring more as exhaustion and the medication took over.

"Yes, you are." Callie grinned. "But right now you need to get some more rest."

"Mm'kay." Arizona said already drifting off to sleep. "Oh…wait!" she said suddenly, her eyes popping open. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"You bet. And look who else is here." Callie moved to the side so Arizona could see the foot of the bed and the pack 'n play where Arizona could just make out the black unruly hair of their daughter.

Emotion overtook Arizona's face, as she registered Sofia's presence. "Oh… oh my baby…" She said thickly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, as her eyes blinked open and closed sluggishly.

"Shh… It's okay." Callie said, stroking Arizona's tears away with her thumb. "She'll be here when you wake up. We both will. We're not going anywhere."

Arizona's eyes popped open one more time at Callie's last statement. "You won't leave." She mumbled.

"No." Callie said, her heart shattering. "I'm staying right here."

"Good." Arizona said, before she closed her eyes again. Callie brushed her lips against Arizona's briefly. "Sleep well, baby," she whispered against her mouth before she pulled back. "I love you."

"I luh you, toooo." Arizona said, before she was out completely.

* * *

**RIP Little Grey**

**A/N:The version of Hansel and Gretel used in this chapter is archived at ivyjoy[dot]com. **


	2. Tapestry of Molecules

**Hard Landing(2/4)**

**Pairing**: Calzona

**Rating:** T

**Category**: Hurt/Comfort; fluff, light-angst; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH referenced

**Disclaimers: **I make no profit from this little venture. All the bad-assery that is Grey's Anatomy and its characters belongs to Shondaland and ABC.

**Spoilers**: This is bound to be one of MANY post-"Flight," fics to be posted during the hiatus. If you don't want to be spoiled for the finale, come back later when you do ;)

**A/N:** **Thanks again to julie_hacking and 55angel55 for the beta. I dedicate this chapter to Stephanie Acosta aka PoundCakeHer. Not only was she the calm in the twitter storm leading up to the finale, but she is also the best "Shang" shipper out there. She came up with the name and everything. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The song lyrics are taken from the awesome _Nobody Said it would be Easy, by Cloud Cult_.**

* * *

_You were sewn together  
with a tapestry of molecules  
A billion baby galaxies  
and wide open spaces_

Apartment 502

1, 080 hours after the crash_  
_

_The acrid smell of gasoline, pine, and smoke filled her nose and throat. She coughed and coughed and still it plagued her. She brought her hand to her face and it came away bloody. She dismissed the blood and looked around her. Her surroundings appeared surreal; prismatic in their color and fragmentation. She felt like she was floating through a kaleidoscope, a thousand little pieces of light swirling around her. She thought she heard wind chimes. It all made her nauseous. She closed her eyes to steady herself, inhaling and exhaling until the feeling passed. When she opened her eyes she looked down to see bone and viscera piercing through her skin and pants. She could almost make out the striations in her muscle tissue, the pigmentation in the marrow of her femur. She cocked her head, and began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Planes are supposed to fly, bones are supposed to be on the inside, lovers are supposed to live. Nothing was as it should be. She looked up and across the forest floor and focused on the silver sheen of the broken fuselage. There, pinned under its heavy mass, lay a beautiful creature. Stunning in her perfection, the vision appeared angelic. The bright flash of the sun circled her brown hair in a halo. The glare slowly dissipated and she focused more keenly on the vision before her. The tawny skin was glorious; the light in her dark brown eyes beckoned her in. 'I love you' the vision mouthed, before the light went out. She felt the panic rise from her gut and force its way between her lips, her mouth opened in a reckoning. CALLIE!_

_Callie! Calliieeee! _Callie!

Arizona sat completely upright in bed, her breathing quick and shallow; her skin slick with sweat. She couldn't get the air into her lungs fast enough. As Arizona worked to calm down she vaguely acknowledged the feel of hand on her arm. She could feel its warmth through her shirt, though her skin was on fire.

She heard her name being called and turned toward the sound. Callie's face was before her, real and beautiful, and suddenly she felt sheets under her hands instead of dirt and blood, and saw life in the eyes before her, instead of death.

"Arizona. Arizona, you're okay baby, look at me. Look at me."

Arizona focused her eyes on Callie's, and felt the calm she found there seep into her very bones. "Callie."

"Yeah. It's me. You're okay, you're okay. C'mere."

Arizona melted into the arms outstretched before her and buried her face in Callie's neck. She inhaled the spicy scent of her wife and attempted to regulate her own heart rate to match the one thumping steadily in her partner.

"Oh god, Callie."

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe."

This had been the second episode of this kind in as many days. Both Callie and Arizona knew to expect it… they'd been through traumatic experiences before. But Arizona felt crippled by these dreams. They were unlike anything she'd experienced before. These visions as she'd come to think of them, were vivid and haunting. She'd talked with Callie about them, shared them with the hospital psychologist, and yet still they tormented her sleep.

Callie continued to hold her, stroking her hair, her arms, her back, any part of Arizona that she could reach. Callie murmured soft words of love and safety in her ear. Arizona wrapped both of her arms tightly around her, afraid she might be crushing Callie but not caring, trusting her wife to tell her if it was too much. Arizona's breathing slowed and her heartbeat became more regular.

Callie could sense the change. "Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Arizona answered. "Okay."

Callie kept her arms around Arizona, and gently eased them both down into the pillows. Callie was sure to be mindful of Arizona's left leg, which was now completely stitched closed and bandaged in a large, soft cast. Arizona shifted to rest her head above Callie's heart, trying to find a comfortable position. She finally found a spot that didn't wrack her body in pain, and adjusted her hold on Callie, so that her hands could touch the soft skin under her camisole. Callie stroked her own hands slowly up and down Arizona's back, soothing her in their path. Arizona opened her eyes to peer into the darkness. She could see the shimmer of Callie's heart necklace reflected in the light from the street. The more she focused on it, the more she felt the tension leave her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Callie asked.

"Not particularly."

"Okay." Callie relented. "Was it any different than before?"

"No," Arizona answered. "I still don't wanna talk about it.

"Ok. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Callie inquired

"How about you talk?" Arizona murmured. "I love when you talk. I could listen to anything in your voice. You could recite the phone book, and it would be hot."

"Wow." Callie replied. "Nightmares make you flirty."

"You make me flirty."

Callie chuckled. "Okay, Ms. Story Time, what would you like to hear? And you better not say Hansel and Gretel… I'm not suffering through that horror again."

Arizona laughed, and circled Callie's bellybutton with her index finger. "No. Not Hansel and Gretel." She'd heard about the incident in the recovery room, and though she'd absolutely loved Callie for the gesture, she wouldn't make her partner tell it again.

"What then?" Callie asked

"I want to hear what it was like to operate on me." Arizona stated plainly.

"What? Arizona, why? That's hardly bedtime story material."

"Please?" She asked. "I've wanted to ask for a while now. I want to hear about what it was like for you."

"This is so not going to help your nightmares. Or mine for that matter." Callie said.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But, I want to hear about it. Please, tell me?"

"I'll tell you anything you want or need to hear, Arizona, you know that."

Arizona smiled. "Okay then, start at the beginning; when we all first got to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer but needing to ask the question anyway. She felt more than heard Arizona's assent.

Callie cleared her throat, hardened her resolve and began.

"You, Mark, and Derek were the first to arrive. Owen called Webber and brought the residents back so we'd have every available body to assist us with all the traumas. Owen also called Seattle Pres and they were able to send some people over to help us with the pit and the other patients. The rescue team had briefed us on your conditions, so we were somewhat prepared for you.

"Owen, Bailey, and I met the chopper, while Webber and the kids helped prep the trauma bays and the ORs." Callie felt the anxiety rise in her body in her recall. She took some cleansing breathes to calm her.

"It's an odd feeling, isn't it?" Arizona interjected. "Knowing that your partner, the person you love most in the world, could be dying, and you're possibly going to be there to witness it?"

"Odd would be an understatement." Callie said, pulling Arizona closer to her. "I thought I was ready. But when they carried you out on the stretcher and rushed you across the helipad… I… I lost it. I collapsed, I couldn't stop shaking. I think I threw up. Owen had to help me walk while Bailey ran with the EMTs and the stretchers.

Arizona squeezed Callie in a hug, and nuzzled closer to her.

"When we got down to the trauma bays, the second helicopter arrived with Meredith, Cristina, Jerry, and Lexie…. Lexie's body. Meredith was pretty out of it and concussed, so she was instantly moved to a bed. But Cristina, I shit you not, tried to scrub in."

Arizona laughed.

"Thankfully, Owen was able to talk her down and she got her own injuries treated. She was pissed to be sidelined, though." Callie remarked.

"At least she found her shoe. She probably took comfort in that." Arizona deadpanned and giggled.

"Oh, that shoe." Callie said and rolled her eyes. "I think it's gonna be bronzed and probably nominated for a Harper Avery."

"And we shall call it, McShoey." Arizona answered. They both laughed, but quickly sobered.

"What happened next, Callie?"

"Owen and Karev got to work on Mark. They said finishing up Meredith and Cristina's tamponade was pretty simple. They did amazing work with what they had out there."

"Yes. They did." Arizona concurred.

"After Shepherd was assessed for any other injuries, Webber, Jackson and Dr. Hunter wheeled him immediately into surgery for his hand."

"Dr. Hunter? Who's Dr Hunter? And why didn't you operate on Derek's hand?" Arizona asked.

"Dr. Hunter is a trauma surgeon who specializes in extreme hand and foot injuries. She came with the supporting crew from Seattle Pres and assisted Webber and Jackson. I didn't operate on Derek because I was busy, silly. I thoroughly examined Yang's shoulder injury while Bailey was doing the thoracostomy to stabilize your hemothorax. An hour later, I was inside your leg."

"Was Teddy already gone?"

"Yeah, but she actually came back when she heard what happened. She scrubbed in and ended up assisting with both you and mark. I think her last surgical assist at SGMW was closing up your pulmonary laceration with Bailey."

Arizona sighed. "I miss her so much. She says 'hi' by the way."

"You talked to her today?"

"Yeah, Sofia and I skyped with her. She looks good. The desert suits her. She also said to give you a kiss." Arizona turned her head and placed a kiss on Callie's clavicle. "So there you go."

Callie smiled. "We were so grateful she came back that night. We needed everyone we could get. Owen even let Kepner scrub in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she assisted with your femur repair. She was amazing. That girl could have a future in Ortho, if she would just pass her damn test."

Arizona lightly pinched Callie's side. "She will. She's determined and smart. I can see her doing great in Ortho. She even reminds me of you a little bit."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked exasperated. "Which part? The virgin part or the annoying voice part?"

Arizona laughed. "I said 'a little bit.' She's got a lot of heart and she's sassy when she needs to be. Plus, I think she's just beginning to figure out how badass she could be."

"Hm." Callie said, considering. "I guess when you put it like that…. she is a little like a younger me. But I was so much sexier," Callie laughed.

"You still are. She'll never compare to you in that department." Arizona lifted her head up to look in Callie's eyes. "You are the sexiest woman ever. Poor April doesn't stand a chance."

"Aw, that's so sweet babe." Callie said and kissed Arizona's nose.

Arizona propped her head in her hand, and continued to gaze down at Callie. "It's just the truth. Now, tell me about my surgery."

Callie considered that a moment. She reached up and stroked Arizona's cheek, grounding herself in Arizona's eyes. "It was hard. The hardest thing I have ever done, I think."

Arizona nodded her head, remembering a similar moment not so long ago; her wife struggling to survive while Arizona helped their infant daughter fight for her own life right next to her.

Callie continued. "I tried to compartmentalize. I really, really tried. I've worked on people I've known and loved before, and I was there with George. But, you… your..." Callie paused to collect herself. "Completing your surgery was one of the weirdest, most difficult moments I've had as a surgeon." Callie breathed in deep. "I held your bones in my hands. I felt your bone fragments, your blood vessels, muscle tissues and skin. I had to keeping reminding myself that they were just like any other patient's. Only they weren't. They were _yours._ I was literally touching pieces of your essence under my fingers and I was responsible for putting them back together." Callie let out a small sob. Arizona held her tighter. "It was so surreal, Arizona. I don't think I've ever been so scared."

Arizona nuzzled Callie's cheek while her fingers traced soothing circles around Callie's abdomen. She made eye contact with her wife again. "Not even after the car accident?"

"No. That was such a different kind of scared. I was in pain and didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. But, in this case, I knew exactly what the outcome would be if I failed."

Arizona nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew all too well what Callie was talking about. "But you didn't fail. You pulled it off and now I'm as good as new. Well, almost." Arizona said, laying her head down on Callie's chest again.

"You will be good as new." Callie said, running her fingers through Arizona's hair, and placing a kiss on her head. "You get to start aggressive PT in six weeks, Arizona. You are already way ahead of schedule."

Arizona smiled at the pride evident in her wife's voice. "Can't wait to see how my bionic leg holds up. With a titanium knee cap and femur, I'm like Iron Woman."

Callie laughed. "Not Iron Woman, just super. You're super woman."

Arizona gasped on a laugh, and lifted her head to look at Callie again. "Did you really just use super in a sentence?"

Callie grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arizona smiled and kissed her. "Oh, I think you do." She kissed her again letting the moment linger. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe."

"It better be, or I'm gonna break your other leg." Callie murmured and kissed her again.

"That's not funny, Calliope." Arizona said.

"You're right. God, what's wrong with me?" Callie said laughing.

"Nothing." Arizona murmured, and kissed Callie again. "Absolutely nothing." Arizona yawned, and laid her head against Callie's chest again.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" Callie asked.

"MmHm. I'll just dream of myself as a super hero instead of burning planes and dying wives."

"Sounds like a plan." Callie said. "That sounds really good actually. I'll dream of you in skin tight lycra and a cape. Mm. mm. mm."

"Don't be getting any crazy ideas, Torres." Arizona laughed. "Or on second thought… do. Maybe I'll even carry a whip as my weapon of choice," she said reconsidering.

Callie laughed. "This is so not sleeping. Good _night,_ Dr. Robbins."

"Handcuffs?" Arizona said,

"Stop." Callie said, in amusement. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."

The End…for now…


	3. Everything You Need is Here

**Hard Landing(3/4)**

**Pairing**: Calzona

**Rating:** T

**Category**: Hurt/Comfort; fluff, light-angst; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH referenced

**Disclaimers: **I make no profit from this little venture. All the bad-assery that is Grey's Anatomy and its characters belongs to Shondaland and ABC.

**Spoilers**: This is bound to be one of MANY post-"Flight," fics to be posted during the hiatus. If you don't want to be spoiled for the finale, come back later when you do ;)

**Summary: **Set three months after the crash and part two. Arizona's journey back continues. She's in physical therapy.

**A/N:** **Special thanks to Julie_hacking and 55angel55 for the beta. Thank you for reading. Reviews are love!**

**The song lyrics are taken from the awesome _No One Said it Would be Easy by Cloud Cult_.**

* * *

**Hard Landing: **Everything You Need is Here

_And everything you need is here  
Everything you fear is here  
And it's holding you up  
It just keeps holding you up_

Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital

2,160 hours after the crash_  
_

The sweat ran down Arizona's face as she strained against the parallel bars. After her breakthrough first step a week ago, she had become more determined than ever. She resisted the urge to wipe off an offending bead as it dangled off her eyelash; keeping her eye on the prize. Today she would walk.

"That's it, Arizona. Easy does it." Arizona let the sounds of the lilting alto in her ear embolden her resolve. The steadying hand on her back allowed her to angle her spine straighter. She gripped the bars tighter and fixed her eyes to a CPR sign posted on the far wall. Carefully she lifted her right foot, trying not to collapse with the pain and stiffness still present in her muscles. The bones had stopped aching as much, but her muscles protested the physical challenges louder than ever now. Months of disuse and healing had taken their toll. Arizona set her foot down and shifted her weight. She was pleased when her left leg held her in balance. Both her thigh and knee sang out in pain, but Arizona bit her lip against the sharp pangs spreading through her. _Don't give up. Don't give up._ _The movement is good. You can do this, _she chanted in her head over and over. As she put more of her full weight down upon her leg, she smiled in pride at how her knee held. Though it hurt, it felt strong. Arizona felt her heart radiate heat straight to her limbs as she thought about the reason both her knee and her thigh felt so strong. Orthogod magic.

The brunette stood next to her and beamed in pride at her progress. "You're doing it, Arizona. You're walking!"

Arizona kept herself focused and made four more steps in quicker succession. She smiled when she reached the center of the bars and moved to rest the majority of her weight back to her arms. She felt pride well up inside of her as she turned her head to look into the eyes of the woman next to her.

"I did it! Arizona beamed in awe.

"You did!" The woman repeated back to her. "You walked, Arizona." The two shared a moment of eye contact, amazement reflected in both faces.

At that moment, Callie came cruising around the open door of the PT room, just in time to catch the tail end of Arizona's moment of triumph.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Arizona and Dr. James standing at the parallel bars, knowing she'd missed something significant. "Arizona!" she exclaimed reaching her hands out to indicate her wife's standing position at the bars. "You did it?" she said the excitement clear in her voice.

Arizona's already bright smile, beamed brighter at the sight of her wife. "I did it, Calliope, I made six steps."

"Omigod, and I missed it?" Callie exclaimed, walking directly to Arizona. "I thought you weren't going to work the bars until later!" Callie was excited but quickly turned a little confused as her gaze flickered between her wife and Dr. James.

"Alyssa was ready to start early, so we got going." Arizona explained, the recent exertion making her voice breathy.

"She was eager, and I had the time so we went for it," echoed Dr. Alyssa James, Arizona's physical therapist.

Callie came around to assist Arizona as she eased her way out from the bars. Arizona gratefully took her hand. Dr. James backed up a little to give the couple some room to maneuver and walked a chair over toward them.

Arizona eased herself down into the chair, and Callie stayed at her side tucking a strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear. She let her fingers linger for a moment, before dropping her hand.

"That's really great, babe." Callie said, a minor deflation in her tone conveying the disappointment she felt at missing Arizona's first real steps.

"Yeah," Arizona answered with a smile and shifted her gaze to Dr. James. "Alyssa has been amazing. She pushed me just enough today, and it worked."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit," Dr. James said, "You are quite the motivated patient, Dr. Robbins." Alyssa flashed a smile at Arizona. One that Arizona whole-heartedly returned dimples and all.

"Well your powers of persuasion are a force to be reckoned with, Dr. James."

"So are yours." Alyssa answered. They both laughed.

"Team effort then." Arizona answered.

"Definitely." Alyssa replied.

Callie watched the exchange with a mix of amusement and annoyance as her eyes volleyed between her wife and the physical therapist. She narrowed her eyes a bit and lightly cleared her throat.

Dr. James broke her eye contact with Arizona, and addressed Callie. "Arizona made some really significant progress today. You should be very proud of your wife."

"Oh, I am." Callie said, setting her hand protectively on Arizona's upper back, before smiling sweetly at Dr. James.

"She thinks I might be able to walk the length of the bars by the end of the week." Arizona said proudly. "Soon I'll be catching up to Sofia."

"That's amazing, Arizona." Callie said and smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you."

Arizona nodded. "Thanks. I'm really proud of me too."

"You should be." Callie said affectionately, and they gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Well." Dr. James broke in. "I think we're done for today, Arizona, so I'm going to head out. But feel free to keep stretching or using the rollers, okay?"

Arizona nodded. Dr. James turned to Callie. "Don't let her over do it."

"Yes ma'am." Callie answered, and smiled.

"Dr. Torres," Dr. James said, extending her hand to Callie, "a pleasure as always. And you," she said directing her attention to Arizona again. "I'll see you next week, Superstar."

Arizona laughed, and Dr. James departed with a small wave to both of them. Callie tracked the retreating doctor with her eyes, a look of disdain on her features. She moved to stand in front of Arizona, crossing her arms before looking directly down at her wife.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Callie asked.

'What?" Arizona replied innocently.

"Don't 'what' me Arizona," Callie answered. "That was full-on Arizona Robbins charm back there. If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with her."

"What?" Arizona said again, "Callie, that's ridiculous."

"You were so flirting!" Callie remarked. "'Your powers of persuasion are a force to be reckoned with, _Doctor _James.' Callie mimicked in a high pitched version of Arizona's voice. "'So are yours, Dr. Robbins," Callie continued, dropping her voice an octave to mimic the alto of Dr. James.

Arizona smirked at Callie's reenactment and shook her head. "Okay maybe I was flirting a little."

Callie let out a sigh, and pulled up another chair to sit directly across from Arizona. Her eyes found Arizona's, and she gave her a pointed look.

"What?" Arizona said dejectedly. "It felt good to flirt!"

Callie cocked her head to side and pursed her lips. "Mm hm," her look clearly communicated that she knew flirting wasn't the extent of it.

Arizona huffed out a breath. "She's nice, Callie, and she believes in me."

Callie frowned, taken aback. "_I_ believe in you."

Arizona nodded. "I know. But this is different."

"How is it different?" Callie pleaded. "I mean, tell me, please. Because I am your wife and I think I have been pretty damn supportive." Callie said, defensiveness lacing her tone.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. "Yes. You have been so supportive. You've been amazing, and understanding, and loving and wonderful and awesome."

Callie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do I hear a 'but'?"

"Not a 'but.' An 'and.'" Arizona hesitated. "I… I am so incredibly grateful for you." Arizona gave Callie a quick nod, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back and continued. "But, here comes the 'but.'" She let out a sigh. "I feel like hell, Calliope. Most of the time, I feel really, _really_ awful. I hurt, I am in pain, I feel helpless, I feel worthless, and I feel… ugly."

Callie's heart clenched at her words. She squeezed Arizona's hand urging her to continue. Arizona took a deep breath, "I am lost right now, Callie. I am so, so lost. My body aches…all the time. Before the crash I hardly ever got a headache let alone full body aches." Arizona sniffled. "I can't walk, I can't pick up our daughter, or help her get dressed or play with her on the floor like I used to. It hurts to carry her. I just want to carry my baby again."

"Arizona…"

"No. Wait. Let me finish."

Callie clamped her jaw shut and waited for Arizona to go on. "And you, Calliope. I can't help feeling like the worst partner right now. I can't help you the way you need me to. I am so dependent on you, and you can't depend on me. I feel like a burden." Arizona gripped Callie's hand again even tighter. "I can't hold you too long without it becoming painful. I can't make love with you because it hurts, and I hate that. I hate it so much. I _miss_ you. I miss _us_, Calliope." Arizona was openly crying now.

Callie had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything, lest Arizona wanted to continue. Instead, she grabbed Arizona's other hand and held on.

"Then there's work, Callie. My work? Not being a doctor? It's killing me. Sure, I get to case conference with Alex, and consult with the other attendings, but I miss surgery. Do you know how long it's been since I've held a scalpel?

"Three months two weeks and six days." Callie answered.

Arizona laughed. "That was rhetorical, but I'm charmed that you know that."

Callie smiled, and gently wiped away some of Arizona's tears with her thumb.

Arizona continued, "I miss being me. This injured person?" She pointed to herself. "This helpless, whiny, never-ending-pain-machine, that can't walk? That's not me. It's not me."

"I know it's not you, honey. I know." Callie interjected. Arizona lifted her hand up to silence her.

"And for some reason Callie, some crazy reason. Dr. 'Hottie Pants' James, with her confidence, her flirting, and her perkiness, makes me remember who I am. For four hours a week, she makes me forget the injured, helpless Arizona, and helps me remember _me_. It sounds so… so silly, I know."

Callie shook her head and brushed her thumbs over Arizona's knuckles. "It's not silly. It makes perfect sense."

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and flashed Callie a broken smile.

Callie smiled back, continuing to rub her hands. "Are you finished?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded.

"Can I talk now?" Arizona nodded again.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight." Callie held up one finger. "Number 1. You, Dr. Arizona Robbins, are a kick-ass Peds surgeon, scalpel or no scalpel. You are an irreplaceable goddess, and yet somehow you've managed to train Karev, _Alex Karev,_ of all people to be so much like you that Peds is actually surviving without you."

Arizona gave her a disappointed look, and Callie responded. "That hurts, I know. But I said, 'surviving.' Not thriving. You'll be in there kicking Karev's crapdog ass again sooner than you think, and you'll be back to making that department the nationally renowned life-saving operation it always is with you leading the way."

Callie raised a second finger to join the first and took a breath. "Number 2: You are an amazing mother. Our daughter lights up whenever you're in the room with her, let alone when you play with her. Does she miss her playful Mama? Maybe, but she _has_ you, Arizona. You survived. She just loves being with you, and there are plenty of other ways to play without walking. We'll…we'll make a bed fort! We'll all lie around in a big pile of pillows and eat pizza and watch movies. And in a couple of years, when Sofia is old enough, you'll both be making me crazy cruising around and doing tricks in matching heelies."

Arizona smiled broadly at that image, and Callie continued.

"Number 3: You are…" Callie had to pause, and swallow hard against the lump in her throat. "…an incredible wife." Callie scooted her chair close enough to Arizona's so that their knees were touching, mindful of Arizona's left leg. "You are my partner in every sense of the word. You thrill me and satisfy me, and make me a better person every day of my life. You could never be a burden. You are my rock and my sunshine, and you are the sexiest, hottest, most beautiful woman in the world. Tu eres mi vida. You are everything to me, do you hear me? Everything."

Arizona nodded vigorously, smiling through her tears. "I hear you." She whispered.

"Good." Callie gave her a full-watt smile before leaning in and capturing Arizona's lips with her own.

Arizona brought her hands up to cup Callie's cheeks, and melted into the kiss. Callie's hands slid into Arizona's hair and held her. Arizona opened her mouth wider, and felt Callie sweep her bottom lip with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, and held Callie closer. "I love you so much," she murmured into Callie's mouth.

"I love you, too." Callie replied. She brushed her lips against Arizona's a few more times, before breaking apart just enough to nuzzle her nose. "Whattya say we get out of here and I can show you exactly how amazing you are."

Arizona giggled and kissed Callie again.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

**A/N: Before you throw bricks at Dr. James, picture the beautiful face of Erin Daniels. There, that's better, right? **


	4. Little Pieces

**Hard Landing (4/4)**

**Pairing**: Calzona

**Rating:** **M (Note the rating change for this chapter)**

**Category**: Hurt/Comfort; fluff, light-angst; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH referenced

**Disclaimers: **I make no profit from this little venture. All the bad-assery that is Grey's Anatomy and its characters belongs to Shondaland and ABC.

**Spoilers**: This is bound to be one of MANY post-"Flight," fics to be posted during the hiatus. If you don't want to be spoiled for the finale, come back later when you do ;)

**Summary: **Arizona is still processing…

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am so humbled by the positive response this story has gotten. Thank you so much for taking the journey with me! **

**I tried to make this chapter a smutty fluff piece pure and simple. I am such a sucker for romantic family fics, so I apologize for the saccharine sweetness of this. I couldn't help myself. The Calzona family is cuter than kittens and sexier than Rachel Maddow. However, those being the facts, the angst still managed to slip in. It just waltzed right in and it demanded to stay so I let it ;) **

**Oh and I made a little reference to an Ani DiFranco lyric in here—spot it and you win my undying devotion;)**

**One more thing- this story and the story "Whatever You Can't Do" by the lovely Faery in Combat Boots, share some similarities. We are both aware of it and are okay with it! No plagiarizing was done and no one got hurt. We just share a little bit of the same brain! If you haven't read her first chapter, I recommend it. That story is going places! **

**Thanks again to Julie_Hacking and 55angel55 for the AMAZING beta! **

**Also, if you are interested in more of my fangirl musings or writing updates you can also follow me on Twitter: illusiaNation**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are love.**

_Song lyrics are from No One Said It Would be Easy by Cloud Cult_

* * *

**Hard Landing: Little Pieces**

_You came up from the ground  
from a million little pieces  
you're a pretty human being  
yeah you're a pretty human being_

Apartment 502

4,320 hours after the crash

"C'mon big girl, just a little more," Arizona coaxed her daughter to eat the sweet potatoes she was spooning up while Sofia decided to spend more time spreading them around her high chair tray and putting them in her hair.

Arizona huffed out a frustrated breath. "Please, mi'ja? Do it for Mama?" Sofia looked up at her with big chocolate brown eyes, and offered Arizona the mashed potatoes in her hand. Arizona couldn't resist her charms, and pretended to snatch the potatoes off of Sofia's fingers with her teeth.

Sofia giggled and did it again. The game repeated itself a few more times until they were both giggling instead of eating.

Callie emerged from the bathroom in a robe toweling off her freshly showered hair. "Sounds like a lot of laughing in here and not a lot of eating,"

Arizona flashed Callie a grin, as she walked over to them. "Arizona, it looks like she got more food on her than in her." Callie playfully chided.

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Callie, sending Sofia into another fit of giggles. "Mami's no fun. Is she, baby." Arizona said to her daughter, nuzzling her and trying to wipe her sticky fingers. "No, she's not."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how much fun I can be…" Callie said and bent down to place a thorough kiss on her wife's lips. The kiss lingered for a moment, while Sofia clapped her hands together in the background. "More fun later," Callie said around the kiss. She placed one more to Arizona's lips before she turned around and addressed their clapping daughter.

"Did you like that, baby girl?" Sofia nodded her head. "Yeah?" Callie responded and scooped her up out of the high chair. Arizona also stood up with the aid of the one crutch she still used for occasional support.

"Somebody needs a bath," Callie said dodging her head and hair out of reach of a very sweet potato covered Sofia.

"Here, I can do it," Arizona offered reaching for Sofia, the crutch perched under her left arm.

"No it's okay." Callie answered. "I'm still wet from my shower. I'll just run her a quick bath before she goes down for her nap."

"You sure?" Arizona asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah. Do your exercises for the day, and when Sofia falls asleep," Callie moved closer to Arizona, aligning their hips together, "we'll do another kind of exercising. Mommies only." She quirked an eyebrow and openly appraised her wife, knowing just what kind of an effect it would have her.

Arizona felt the heat rise to her cheeks and pool in her abdomen. She smiled. "I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday."

"Good." Callie said giving her wife a playful squeeze on her shorts-clad bottom before she and Sofia headed back to the bathroom. She looked back at Arizona once and added a little saunter to her step.

Arizona watched her go in anticipation. Though it hadn't been very long since they'd last been together, Arizona craved her. They'd always had a healthy sex life, but ever since the crash it felt like they couldn't get enough of each other. Arizona felt a surge of emotion rise to the surface. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. Surprised at the sudden rush of feeling, she reflected on the morning. The simple acts of feeding her daughter, bantering with her hot wife, listening to water run for the bath… those simple little things, the little pieces that made up her life, were so precious to her. She had never taken them for granted before, but now they held an even deeper meaning. She'd almost lost them. All of them. Forever. Sometimes the realization would just hit her, the profundity of what she'd been through, washing over her at the oddest moments. She'd learned a long time ago that when those moments came, she was powerless to stop it. So she let them come.

Arizona ambled with a slight limp around the couch, crutch free, and retrieved her yoga mat. She unfurled it and laid it on the ground before grabbing the PT bands. She sat herself down gingerly on the mat, and appraised her bare left leg.

The pink scars, still fresh looking, stood out starkly against her pale skin. She ran her fingers along the jagged line on the top of her thigh, whispering over the straighter one that ran the length of her knee. To say she had mixed feelings about the marks would be putting it mildly. On the one hand, she was proud of the amazing work her wife had been able to do. On the other, she hated that they had to be there in the first place. For weeks, after the casts and bandages were removed, she'd looked at those marred lines in her flesh with anger and resentment. She had been furious at god or the universe or whatever, for bringing her plane down; for hurting her colleagues and family, for killing her beloved friend.

The scars were the proof she could never go back. The mottled skin and suture marks were a visual testament to her life and they had become her mile markers -much like Callie's scars—mapping the distance she had crossed; winning some, losing some.

Arizona lay down on the mat and gently brought her left knee up to her chest. On a deep exhale she extended her leg to the ceiling. She could hear splashing and singing coming from the bathroom. She closed her eyes to listen to the simple sounds of her family, and stretched her leg in rhythm to Callie's singing.

She smiled wistfully as Callie belted out her favorite lullaby, Los Elefantes. Sofia loved it and Callie often sang it at bath time. It had become a routine for them—one of their things. Sofia would splash and Callie would squeeze the water out of her bath toys in time to the numbers of elephants in the song. It was a counting game, and Arizona knew Sofia was starting to get it.

Arizona wrapped the band around her ankle to add resistance to the stretch. She focused on the sound of Callie's voice and Sofia's squeals of delight. "Tres elefantes," Callie sang, "se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía, fue a llamar a otro elefante."

Arizona's thigh and knee were tender but not painful, and she breathed into the stretches. She laughed at the sound of her wife's animated voice and translated the song in her head. _Three elephants __stood on the web of a spider, they felt it was strong, it couldn't be tighter. Along came a friend, and they called to invite her. Four elephants stood on the web of spider…_

The exercises were going well and she was feeling good until Callie got to the end of the song. Arizona knew it was coming but it still caught her off guard. Callie sang loudly about six elephants falling off the spider web and hitting the ground. Instead of stretching, Arizona froze.

_Six elephants fell down. _She sang in her head. _Six fell down_. Arizona gasped. Six fell down. There were six of them. There had been six of _them_. They had all fallen down, and one didn't make it. She was gone forever. The five of them, though, the five of them had _lived_.

The tears came unbidden, and Arizona stopped stretching all together. Arizona could hear Callie lifting Sofia out of the bath and draining the water. Instead of getting up to join them like she yearned to do, Arizona simply curled into a ball on the mat and cried.

* * *

Callie emerged from Sofia's room, an amorous bounce to her step. "She's asleep," she said in a sing-song voice as she crossed the living room to join Arizona who had moved to the couch.

The sexy grin playing on Callie's lips fell when she reached Arizona. "Arizona?"

Arizona sat still and quiet on the couch staring at a spot somewhere across the living room.

Callie sat down next to her and looked into her face. Arizona's eyes were red, the tears still evident underneath her eyes. Callie's heart sank. "Oh honey, hey." She said. "What's going on?"

Arizona broke from her trance, and turned to look at Callie. "Five of us made it, Calliope. We lost one of us, but five of us made it."

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah, you did."

Then Arizona did something Callie never expected. She smiled. "Five of us made it." She said again. "We survived, and we made it back home."

Callie nodded and smiled broadly confirming Arizona's statement with her look. Arizona mirrored her movements. They both studied each other for a moment.

"What's going on, Arizona? Why'd you go back there just now?" Callie asked.

"Nothing's going on," Arizona said, looking down at her lap. "I've just… I've been thinking." Callie found her eyes, and gave her questioning look.

Arizona focused on Callie's gaze. "I've been thinking about you, and Sofia and our lives." Arizona replied her voice cracking. The tears began again as she continued. "I made it, Calliope. I made it back."

Callie nodded and Arizona threw her arms around her, hugging her to within an inch of her life. Callie held her, soothing her with whispers. Arizona sighed deeply and moved to place kisses to Callie's shoulder, neck, and mouth.

"I made it back to you." She whispered into Callie's mouth, before kissing her again.

Callie lost herself in her own emotion, returning Arizona's passion with fervor. She gripped at the back of Arizona's t-shirt trying to get closer to her. She slid her hands under the shirt, relishing the feel of the warm, soft skin there.

"I almost lost this." Callie whispered when she broke away from the kiss, biting her lip against a sob and resting her forehead against Arizona's. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm here. I am here." Arizona murmured.

Arizona trailed kisses along Callie's jaw, and moved her hands down to the sash on her wife's robe. She loosened it and slipped her hands inside to brush over her wife's abdomen.

"Arizona." Callie gasped, bringing her hands up to Arizona's face. Arizona tucked her right leg up underneath her to support her left thigh and then slowly eased Callie down on the couch.

The sides of the robe parted, and Callie lie back against the couch cushion revealing miles of gloriously smooth golden skin. Arizona sat back on her heel and just drank Callie in. The delicious curves, the full, round breasts, Caliie's perfect face; she worshipped them all. She thanked whatever power was out there that she had this. That she'd made it back for this. She burned to touch Callie, so she did. Her fingers danced across Callie's skin under the flaps of the loose robe and continued their path along Callies's softness. Arizona forged a sweet trail up Callie's body with her fingers, sliding along Callie's torso up to circle first one nipple than the other. She palmed both breasts in her hands cherishing their soft weight.

Callie gasped and brought Arizona down hard against her mouth. Tongues clashed and mouths moved strong against each other in equal rhythm. Arizona carefully slid the rest of her body to lie between Callie's thighs, her hips immediately finding Callie's. They both moaned at the change in contact and Callie broke the kiss. She looked up at Arizona asking her a question with her eyes.

"I'm okay." Arizona replied and kissed Callie again. "My leg doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts."

"Are you sure?" Callie husked.

Arizona moaned her assent and pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm sure."

Callie smiled and captured her lips again. Her hands shot down to Arizona's shorts and she pushed them down over Arizona's hips, delicately maneuvering them around her left leg before she reached up with a foot to guide them the rest of the way.

Arizona pushed on the shoulders of Callie's robe and Callie sat up to help Arizona ease the fabric off. The robe slipped down beneath them as Callie brought Arizona flush up against her.

They moaned in unison at the sensation of skin on skin and slowed their kissing down enough to pause and look at each other.

"Hi" Callie whispered. She traced her fingers up and down Arizona's back.

"Hi." Arizona said, and closed her eyes. "God, you feel so good."

Callie sucked in a breath, "Yeah, c'mere." she said wrapping her legs up around Arizona's waist, pulling her closer. "Mmmm. I needed this. Tu amor me inspira," she kissed Arizona's chest. "Tu ternura me conmueve," she kissed Arizona's neck, "y tus besos me enloquecen," she said and kissed her lips.

Arizona pulled back just enough to make eye contact with Callie. "That sounded hot," she smiled. "Tell me what it means."

Callie locked her gaze with Arizona's, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "It means your love inspires me," the tone of her voice was roughened by desire. "Your tenderness touches me," Callie moved her thumb across Arizona's mouth, "and your kisses drive me crazy."

Arizona smiled again and covered Callie's mouth with her own. "Likewise," she said.

The kiss quickly intensified, their bodies melding together. Callie slipped one of her hands between them and easily found Arizona's clit slick between her fingers. She circled it a few times savoring the sounds coming from Arizona. Arizona gasped and nipped at Callie's lips, and Callie eased two fingers into her, her thumb taking the place her fingers just left. Arizona released a contented sigh as Callie filled her and kissed her. They rocked against each other finding an easy, familiar pace. Arizona worked her own hand between them and immediately slipped two fingers inside of Callie's opening.

"Yes." Callie moaned, tipping her head back. "Mmm, yeah. Ohhhhhh." Arizona took advantage of Callie's exposed neck, licking and nipping along the strong tendons she found there.

They continued to move with each other, the power building with every stroke of their fingers. They each gave as good as they got, capturing each other's moans and breaths in their mouths, the motion of their hips eventually becoming erratic. Arizona added another finger and with startling force, Callie arched her back in climax, calling out for Arizona.

Arizona followed close behind, hanging on to Callie's frenetic movements. "Oh god…" Arizona murmured. "Calliope." She drew out Callie's name until she plummeted over her own precipice.

They collapsed against each other, a tangle of limbs and sweat. They rested for a few moments, before Callie grasped the blanket lying on the back of the couch to cover them from the impending chill. She tucked it around Arizona, before kissing her and giving her a lazy after-glow smile.

"Hey beautiful," Arizona said, touching her index finger to Callie's lower lip.

"Hi." Callie replied, grinning even wider. "That was…wow."

"Yeah, we still got it." Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, we do." Callie agreed and kissed her. "How's your leg, babe?"

"It's great. It doesn't hurt. A little stiff, but nothing that this-" she said as she stretched it out- "won't cure."

"Good." Callie said. "I missed you." She gave Arizona another kiss and cuddled her closer.

"Me too," Arizona said tucking herself against Callie's chest. They snuggled comfortably into the couch, and Arizona slowly bent her left leg up to cradle Callie's hips outside of the blanket. "Ah, that's better."

Arizona angled her head down and eyed the scars again. She looked up to Callie who had started to doze peacefully. She kissed Callie's chin and laid her head back down on her chest. She stared at the lines on her skin again and held Callie tighter. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that part of her would always be lost with that plane, and that she'd carry the loss with her forever. But instead of making her sad, in this moment she was grateful. Grateful that the crash, the marks her body and the marks in her mind, didn't define her. Only she and the women that lay beneath her had the power to do that. She lightly stroked her scars, and then brought her tingling fingers to Callie's cheek. Her reality finally and truly set in.

She'd really made it, she was home.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. This is indeed the end for now, but I've got some ideas roaming around my brain that might make their way eventually into this universe. Thank you all again for your overwhelming support! This has been a great ride. **


End file.
